


taste the happiness

by playitagain



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: JJ wants to taste the happiness on Pope’s lips.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956772
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	taste the happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mayward Week 2020! 
> 
> Day 1 - October 4th: Mayward + “People are staring.” + getting together

Pope looks happy. 

And JJ kisses him. 

He wants to taste it. He wants to breath it into his lungs. He wants to lick the smile from his lips. He wants to let it warm his chest and coat his lungs and flutter his stomach. He just needs a taste of that happiness. 

But it only takes him a moment to realize that he’s kissing Pope. He’s kissing his best friend, the same one he’s been shoveling his feelings down for for years now, because he couldn’t afford to lose that friendship. That hasn’t changed since Pope went to college. The love hasn’t changed but also the losing the friendship part too. 

The panic settles deep in his gut, making his heart pound as he pulls away with wide blue eyes. Pope is frozen, dark eyes shining in the morning sun and cheek bones dancing with rays of warm light. JJ wants to run. He wants to run, but they’ve only toured half of campus and he doesn’t know the code to get into Pope’s dorm so there isn’t really anywhere to go except the bus and back back back to obx. He wishes he could go back in time so he could control himself. 

The bus is close though. He probably wouldn’t have to wait long and he finds himself taking a step back, fingers clenching and unclenching before he makes the decision. 

He turns to run. 

But Pope catches his wrist, fingers gentle. It makes his skin warm, tingling from those thin fingers. It’s been a long time since someone touched him this gently. The last time had been Pope, when he pulled him close and told JJ that he would miss him. 

JJ’s breathing stutters as Pope takes a step forward, crowds JJ as he presses his free hand to his cheek, guides JJ’s mouth back to his lips until they’re touching again. This time JJ is frozen, blue eyes wide as Pope’s warm breath ghosts over his lips. 

There is a pause, breaths mingling, chests pounding in matching rhythms. JJ glances down at Pope’s lips. Pope meets his eyes. They meet in the middle. 

Pope releases JJ’s wrist, cups his cheeks and lets his hand slide along his jaw, catching stubble as his fingers slip into blond hair, curls into the strands while the other slides down his chest, rests against his beating heart, pounding pounding pounding against his rib cage. 

JJ’s fingers slide down Pope’s chest, dancing across his waist until they slide around his back, pulling him closer. Pope’s skin is warm when JJ’s fingers catch on the edge of his shirt, too preoccupied to care when he drags the article of clothing up his back, letting his fingers drag up Pope’s spine. 

Pope is the first to pull away, a gasp leaving his lips as JJ traces a pattern into his hip, finally able to brush his fingers over that smooth skin. JJ is thankful Pope doesn’t pull away completely, lets his forehead press to JJ’s as his fingers tap against his chest, tapping in rhythm with his pounding heart. 

“ **People are staring** ,” Pope whispers. JJ smirks at the words, shifts so his leg is slotted between Pope’s. The change in position has Pope dragging his hand back up JJ’s chest, wrapping around his neck. 

“Let then watch,” JJ says. Pope laughs at his words, breathless and warm again JJ’s neck. He has his eyes closed as he presses his nose against JJ’s jaw, happiness oozing from his skin and warming JJ. He wants to take it allin, absorb as much of that happiness as he can. He never wants to let go. He wonders if he’ll have to let go. 

“I’d rather not share,” Pope finally manages, forming words around his smile. “I  _ don’t _ want to share you.” He’s catching JJ’s eyes now. The question is reflected in those dark orbs, nervous and shining as he watches JJ carefully. 

“I don’t want to share either,” JJ says, letting the words sink in. Then Pope is smiling again, so wide and so bright. 

Pope looks happy. 

And JJ can’t help but taste that happiness on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my heart happy!


End file.
